Seconde Chance
by Emmaliana
Summary: Pendant la bataille au Département des Mystères, Sirius disparait... C'est surtout ce que pense la fin du Tome Cinq. Chap 2 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! **

**Une nouvelle fic ! Une idée lumineuse a reussi à traverser mon cerveau **

**On dira que c'est une sorte de Spin Off ! Ben woui, même si c'est pas une série, c'est pareil ! lol**

**Tout se passe après le Tome Cinq mais ce n'est pas Harry le personnage principal. héhé **

**J'espère tenir le coup, je me sens un peu plus motivé à force de lire des fics **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps: Rien de m'appartient sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination :)) Le reste malheureusement appartient a JKR :)**

**-°-°-°-°-**

**Chapitre Un : Rêve ou Réalité ?**

Son cœur fit un bond et il respira comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il s'appuya sur une des étagères d'une bibliothèque et mit une main sur sa poitrine. Que s'est-il passait ? Son regard dévia vers la bibliothèque puis vers une immense pièce vide, une pièce vide qu'il semblait reconnaître mais c'était totalement fou…. Des bureaux comblaient cette grande pièce sombre éclairait d'un simple chandelier près du grand bureau de Madame Pince. Comment… ? Il essaya d'assimiler….Le Département des Mystères, Harry, embuscade des Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange et puis plus rien. Juste cette impression bizarre qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Par Merlin, que faisait-il a Poudlard et où était son filleul ?

Il se décida à bouger et il eut a le sentiment étrange d'avoir une forme olympique. Il s'arrêta au bout de deux pas et observa ses mains puis les tortilla dans tous les sens en constatant avec stupeur que ce n'était les siennes. Pourtant son bracelet en argent, son vieux porte bonheur, était à son poignet droit et luisait comme s'il sortait de la boutique… Il détailla ses vêtements toujours avec la même expression, il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard et il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant. Il était aussi bien battis qu'il y a….20 ans ? Il avait tout de même du mal à se souvenir de son apparence physique de jeune homme de 17 ans. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il décida de franchir les portes de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la bibliothécaire de l'école mais beaucoup moins âgée qu'elle ne devait l'être à ce jour.

« Monsieur Black ! » Gronda t-elle en plaçant ses mais sur ses hanches. « La bibliothèque est fermée depuis une heure ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Si elle le reconnaissait c'est qu'il était bien lui et dans son corps …. Il semblait déstabilisé tandis qu'elle le dévisageait sévèrement.

« Vous complotez encore ? » Insista t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. « Je suppose que Monsieur Potter n'est pas loin ? »

Complots avec Harry ? Non, c'était complément absurde ! De quoi cette vieille folle parlait ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait atterri ici !

« JAMES POTTER ! Sortez de votre cachette ! Vous allez venir tous les deux avec moi chez le Directeur ! »

Son cœur manqua un battement… James… Son meilleur ami mort face à Voldemort il y a 16 ans, était demandé par Pince ? Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment étrange que rien ne tourner rond ? Où était-il tombé ? Faisait-il un rêve après être tombé dans l'inconscience après son altercation avec sa cousine ? Il observa Pince qui marmonnait des jurons contre eux et profita de son inattention pour lui échapper. Il arriva dans le grand couloir qui menait à aux différents dortoirs et croisa l'esprit frappeur, Peeves.

« Blackie se promène dans les couloirs ! Balckie se promène dans les couloirs ! » Répéta t-il à tue tête qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Rusard, le vieux concierge de l'école qui arrivait au bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme totalement déboussolé, ne semblait réagir. Miss Teigne miaula de façon méprisante et Rusard boita jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement. Il n'avait plus personne sous les yeux, plus d'élèves à punir ? Peeves se moqua de lui et traversa un mur, tandis que le vieux concierge cherchait de droite à gauche le chenapan qui s'était fait entraîné par un autre élève sous une cape …

« Patmol ! A quoi tu joue ! T'as failli te faire prendre ! »

Cette voix … Il tourna la tête vers son sauveur. Sa respiration s'arrêta d'un coup face à ce visage tellement familier. Le même visage que Harry mis à part les yeux noisette et la carrure imposante du capitaine et attrapeur de Quiddicth de l'équipe de Gryffondor en 1976.

« James ? » Chuchota-t-il, hésitant pendant qu'ils marchaient toujours vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Non ! Rogue ! » Répondit-il, mi-agacé, mi-inquiet. « T'es sur que ça va vieux ? »

Cette question ne le percuta pas. Aller bien ? Est ce qu'il allait bien ? Il était à Poudlard avec une Madame Pince jeune, un James Potter de 17 ans et lui qui devait certainement être comme il y a 20 ans…Mais tout va bien. Ils rentrèrent dans la Salle commune, toujours caché sous la cape et la traversèrent sur la pointe des pieds. Seulement, une autre chose vint encore plus le perturbé, Elle était là ainsi que Lily et Karen. Elles discutaient sur le grand canapé près du feu. Il s'arrêta net ce qui faillit les faire découvrir puisque James avançait toujours. Il revint vers lui dans l'intention de le réprimander mais il s'inquiéta en voyant son meilleur ami figé.

Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui passaient à travers tout son corps. D'abord, James et puis là, Lily, Karen et Emma. Si c'était un rêve, il semblait tellement vrai. Il la vit sourire, son regard bleu ciel pétillant de malice. Elle était belle, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il voulut s'approcher mais James l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur dortoir. Là, il le traîna dans cette chambre qu'il avait côtoyait avec ses meilleurs amis en 7 ans. James retira la cape et tourna son regard vers Remus qui sortait de la salle de bain.

« Lunard, Patmol est carement à côté de ses pompes. »

Le blond s'avança vers Patmol et fit mine de réflechir. Il était toujours sous le choc et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que James venait de dire. Elle était en bas… Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire avant de la perdre à jamais. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse vertigineuse et son regard était planté sur la porte. Remus passa une main devant son visage, aucune réaction en s'en suivit.

« Où était-il ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs, il a été découvert par Peeves qui ameuté Rusard. J'ai réussi à lui sauver la mise, une fois de plus. »

Sauver la mise… Le mot Sauver ricocha dans son esprit et il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami anciennement défunt. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de le prendre dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Pardonnes-moi. » Murmura t-il. « Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai essayé…Mais j'ai… »

« Hey … » Fit-il doucement, inquiet. « Sirius, de quoi tu parles ? »

James se sentit abattu en voyant les yeux gris de Sirius menaçant de couler. Ce dernier d'habitude si fier, ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions. Ce dernier se détacha et se frotta le visage. Remus vint lui poser un main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Sirius » Commença t-il avec douceur. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il regarda son vieil ami aussi jeune que James maintenant et regarda le sol un moment. Tout ça était fou… Si c'était vraiment la réalité, que pouvait-il leur dire ? Il le prendrait pour un fou et au lieu de passer une partie de sa vie à Azkaban, il le passerait à Sainte-Mangouste. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était voir Dumbledore…

« Rien. » Mentit-il en reprenant du poil de la bête. « Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

il voulut rejoindre son lit, se rappelant exactement sa place mais James lui barra la route.

« Si tu crois t'en tirait comme ça, tu peux toujours courir. » Fit-il, sévèrement. « Je te connais et je sais que là, tu ne vas pas bien. Alors déballes ton sac, vilain cabot. »

Il sourit. C'était bien James Potter. Toujours aussi diplomate et têtu. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui raconter même si les Maraudeurs ne se cachaient rien… Il eut soudainement un frisson, Peter était là aussi ! Au lieu de répondre à son ami, il chercha du regard ce sal rat.

« Où est Peter ? » Demanda t-il froidement.

« Sirius. » Appela Remus, plus sévèrement. « Tu devrais peut-être te calmer, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

« Non ! » Siffla t-il. « Je vais très bien ! Où est Queudver ? » Répéta t-il sur un ton de plus en plus impatient.

« Il révise quelque part, ça te va ? » Répondit James, sérieux et à la fois anxieux.

Non, cela ne pouvait lui convenir… S'il était retourné dans le passé, est ce que Peter Pettigrow était déjà un Mangemort ? De toute façon, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire payer… Remus le força à s'asseoir devant son silence et les deux amis se posèrent en face de lui.

« Je réitère ma question, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parce que là, franchement, tu es pire qu'en juin dernier… »

Juin dernier ? Le fameux juin ? Cette nuit où il avait été carement stupide d'envoyer Rogue par vengeance à l'intérieur du Saule Cogneur pour se faire dévorer par le Loup-Garou qu'était Remus une fois par mois ? il respira un bon coup et regarda ses meilleurs amis.

« Ecoutez, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une cure de sommeil alors bonne nuit. »

Il se leva sous les deux regards suspicieux de James et Remus et prit ses affaires puis se changea. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas au début puis se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire « On lui tirera les verres du nez plus tard. ». A leur tour, ils se changèrent et rentrèrent dans leur lit bien que Remus alluma sa chandelle pour lire un livre tandis que James observait du coin de l'œil le jeune homme, d'un air inquiet. Sirius ne lui accorda pas un regard, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était complètement perdu et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Cependant, au lieu de ça, il aurait tellement voulu leur parler, tout leur dire mais aussi profiter de la présence de son meilleur ami… Il se promit de voir Dumbledore, lui pourrait peut être lui expliquer le Pourquoi du Comment. Il se mit à penser que peut-être, Merlin lui avait donner une seconde chance…

Fin du premier Chapitre...

Des reviews ? Si Oui, tapez sur le bouton Review, si Non, ...ben je pleure :'((( mdr

bientot


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chalut ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Merci pour les deux reviews **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre Deux : Un meilleur Paradis**

Ses yeux gris grands ouverts, il fixait le cadran de son réveil matin : 5h06. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était qu'on lui explique pourquoi il était revenu 20 ans en arrière et ce qui lui était arrivé réellement. Et Harry… Toute cette histoire le dépassait même si revoir James était une des choses qu'il avait souhaité à de nombreuses reprises et surtout quand il était enfermé à Azkaban. N'arrivant plus à rester immobile dans son lit, il se leva sans faire de bruit et s'habilla dans la salle de bain. Seulement, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Le grand miroir de leur salle de bain lui rappela à quel point, il avait été transformé en passant 12 ans à Azkaban. Il revoyait ce visage et ce corps dont il avait été fier à cette âge là. Cette apparence qui faisait craquer un nombre inconsidérable de filles… Sa chevelure brune était assez volumineuse et, lui arrivait pas loin du cou, quelques mèches rebelles lui retombaient délicatement devant ses beaux yeux gris. Ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois ténébreux et mauvais garçon. Les traits fins de son visage n'étaient pas marqués par la fatigue de cauchemars incessants et par la maigreur qu'il avait acquise pendant son séjour en prison. Il observa alors son torse recouvert de la chemise blanche de l'uniforme de Poudlard, il était musclé grâce au Quiddicth et on ne lui voyait aucun os qui dépassait. Aucun défaut….

Cela le fit sourire, il avait été tellement narcissique dans sa jeunesse qu'il trouvait cela maintenant complètement dérisoire. Le fait de retrouver ses 17 ans, lui faisait penser combien il avait été puéril et immature durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, même s'il avait vécu les meilleures années de sa vie. Toutefois, il se sentait bien face à cette nouvelle jeunesse, surtout grâce à cette forme qu'on lui avait rendu. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis très longtemps… Il finit de se préparer et décida d'aller se promener dans les couloirs mais cette fois ci, avec prudence et ruse. Il regarda avant de sortir dans la pénombre le lit de Remus, celui de James et puis celui de Peter où il s'y attarda plus longtemps. Il dormait comme un loire et semblait tellement innocent. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était LE traître qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de son filleul. Il ne pourrait plus le voir autrement. Il sortit de la pièce avec quelques idées malsaines puis oublia tout cela en franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, furibonde d'avoir été réveillé de si bonne heure. Il vagabonda dans le couloir en se demandant si Albus Dumbledore était réveillé. Il était tellement imprévisible que cela ne l'étonnerait même plus.

Il arriva à l'intersection de trois couloirs, les mains dans les poches et réfléchit quelques instants de la direction à prendre. Il prit finalement celui menant aux cuisines, il avait très faim ne souvenant pas avoir avaler quelque chose le veille. Il passa finalement devant un tableau dont l'occupant le suivit du regard. Le petit bonhomme aux allures de noble du 18e siècle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'appuy contre la toile.

« Sirius Black, âgé de 37 ans, n'en faisant plus que 17 ans. Chanceux, le petit gars.» Déclara t-il de sa petite voix.

Sirius se figea alors et tourna la tête vers le tableau. L'homme frottait sa veste comme si de rien n'était pendant que le jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

« C'est toi qui as dit ça ? »

« Etant donné, que je suis le seul tableau de ce couloir, je te répondrais pas un - Oui, c'est moi.- » Répondit-il avec ironie.

Sirius le toisa du regard, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui et surtout de la part un tableau.

« Comment se fait-il que tu le sache ? Et d'abord que sais-tu au juste ?»

« Eh bien. » Commença t-il en faisait mine de réfléchir. « Tu-Sais-Qui a réussi à piéger Harry Potter en lui faisant croire que son parrain était coincé au Département des Mystères et figures toi que j'y étais. »

Sirius resta sceptique et silencieux.

« Bon ok, c'est louche mais je suis spécial. Je me nomme Bertrand Filligton et j'étais dans le temps, une sorte de médium, pas vraiment apprécié à mon époque, et j'ai vu et connu tellement de choses que mon cas a été placé Secret d'Etat lorsque les curieux du Ministère de la Magie sont venus voir le Directeur. D'après eux, Dumbledore ne devait pas posséder dans son château un tableau qui connaissait trop de choses sur le monde de la Magie. Je tiens à préciser que je suis moldu et que connaître le monde de la magie mieux que les sorciers, c'est craignos pour eux… »

« Donc on t'a placé au Département des Mystères. »

« On va m'y mettre, oui. » Rectifia t-il, amusé.

« Mais comment peux tu avoir vécu à mon époque et me balancer ça 20 ans en arrière ? C'est tellement fou ! »

« Peut-être que c'était ce qui était voulu. Le destin est tellement surprenant et il me fait presque peur. »

« Tu sais peut-être comment et pourquoi je me retrouves ici ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas du voile ? » Demanda t-il. Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Ce voile est un des plus grands mystères de ce monde. On dit que celui qui le traverse rejoint l'Au-delà car personne n'y ai jamais revenu. »

Son cœur prit un rythme irrégulier, la panique l'envahissait. Il était mort ? Il eut du mal à respirer…

« Mais apparemment, il t'a offert une nouvelle vie. Je ne vois que ça. » Conclut-il. « Cependant, le fait que tu te souvienne de tout est que forcément on veut te voir changer les évènements de ce passé. »

Changer les évènements ? Offrir à Harry ce dont il n'avait jamais pu avoir ? Ses parents. Empêcher Queudver de rejoindre le Tyran ou de le mettre hors d'état de nuire si c'était déjà le cas. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il voulait voir changé, cette mission était acceptée sans hésiter. Il était donc mort pour le bien de l'humanité mais une question le rongeait.

« Sais-tu si mon filleul va bien ? »

« Je pense, après ta disparition, il a été bouleversé mais tout le monde s'en est sorti. »

« Ouais. » Affirma t-il tristement.

Il aurait voulu aider Harry jusqu'à la fin dans sa quête contre Voldemort et pouvoir vivre avec lui une fois que tout ceci aurait été fini mais comme disait Filligton, le destin était une fois de plus intervenu. Il devait à présent se concentrer sur cette mission. Pour Harry, il changerait l'organisation de la planète. Il serra les poings avec détermination et expira fortement.

« Cependant, je dois te mettre en garde. Tu ne changeras pas le passé du présent dans lequel tu as vécu. Ce passé est un des nombreux alternatifs du réel. Il est exactement comme l'autre mais Harry Potter, ton filleul, ne retrouvera pas ses parents et tu n'échapperas pas Azkaban. »

« Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi suis-je ici si je ne peux pas changer le cours des évènements ? »

« Pour la simple raison que tu es mort, tu ne fais plus parti de ce présent dans lequel tes amis vivent mais dans ce passé-ci, tu pourras refaire le monde à ta façon et peut-être éviter de nombreuses catastrophes. Seulement, n'oublie pas : tu ne dois révéler le futur à personne, tu dois seulement intervenir seul, d'accord ? »

« Bien. » Se résigna t-il a dire malgré sa déception. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait aimé pouvoir rendre Harry heureux mais il le fera ici. Il était de toute façon mort dans son monde, il ne pouvait espérer, un meilleur paradis.

« Quel jour sommes nous ? » Questionna le jeune homme, plus calme.

« Le 29 septembre. Une drôle de date, non ? »

Il sourit et acquiesça. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de James et il avait organisé une fête en son honneur mais cela avait mal tourné puisque Lily, la préfete en Chef, avait piqué une magnifique crise devant tout le monde car elle n'avait pas été mis au courant, même pas ses propres amies qui avaient juré de garder le silence grâce à l'intervention de Remus. Sirius avait reçu le savon du siècle et James fut anéanti pendant une semaine. Sa belle rousse était encore en colère contre lui. Il souriait toujours quand il regarda le tableau, Bertrand Filligton avait décampé mais ce n'était pas important, Sirius était à présent soulagé de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et décida que manger un morceau n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Pensez à reviewer !

A bientot


End file.
